This invention relates to interactive applications such as interactive television applications, and more particularly, to interactive television systems and interactive wagering systems in which graphics may be displayed for a user.
Interactive television applications that are available or have been proposed include interactive television program guides, video-on-demand applications, home shopping applications, home banking applications, interactive games, etc.
Another suitable type of interactive television application involves interactive wagering. Wagering is a popular leisure activity. For example, many racing fans wager on events such as horse, dog, and harness racing. However, it may be inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Off-track betting establishments are available for fans who cannot attend racing events in person, but fans must still travel to the off-track betting establishments.
As a result, interactive television wagering systems have been developed in which fans may place off-track wagers using set-top boxes connected to their televisions. Interactive wagering systems may also be provided that allow users to wager through a personal computer or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to improve interactive television systems and interactive wagering systems by providing arrangements in which graphics may be displayed for a user. For example, graphics may be displayed for a television viewer during a lull in the television programming being provided for the viewer. The graphics may be generated locally at the user""s equipment and may be interactive.
Interactive television and wagering systems are provided in which graphics may be displayed for a user. The graphics may be displayed on user equipment.
The user equipment may be based on a set-top box and television or other user television equipment. For example, a set-top box such as a cable decoder box or satellite receiver may be used to display graphics on an associated television or monitor.
The user equipment may also be based on a personal computer with a television tuner card or the like. If desired, the user equipment may be based on a handheld computing device or other user computer equipment.
The user equipment may be based on user telephone equipment such as a cellular telephone with a display or the like.
Regardless of which type of user equipment is used to display the graphics, the graphics are preferably generated locally by the user equipment, rather than being embedded into a television picture. This allows the user to interact with the graphics. It also allows the locally-generated graphics to be displayed instead of a default set of embedded graphics.
As an example, a television channel may be provided that contains wagering-related or horse-racing-related content. The content may include video clips of horse races, commentary, interviews, etc. Embedded graphics may be included in the video for television viewers that do not have set-top boxes or other equipment that supports user interactivity.
Information for locally-generated graphics (e.g., race results information, handicapping information, advertisements, or any other suitable information) may be provided to the user equipment. This information may be downloaded in advance, may be provided in a continuous data stream in real time, or may be provided on demand (e.g., when requested by the user equipment or when directed by a video production system or the like).
From time to time locally-generated graphics may be displayed with the wagering-related video. For example, the locally-generated graphics may be displayed as an overlay on top of the wagering-related video or may be displayed on the same screen in which the wagering-related video is displayed in a reduced-size window or the like. The locally-generated graphics may be displayed at predetermined intervals (e.g., according to a schedule using a local clock in the user equipment), may be displayed when directed by external control commands (e.g., control commands provided by a video production system or other facility that may be transmitted with the wagering-related video), may be displayed in response to user input, or may be displayed using any other suitable scheme.
The user may interact with the locally-generated graphics. For example, the user may purchase a product displayed in an interactive advertisement, the user may place a wager based on information in the locally-generated graphics, the user may receive additional information (e.g., additional handicapping information), etc.
The user may be provided with screens containing options that allow the user to control the display of the locally-generated graphics. Such options may, for example, allow the user to inhibit the display of the locally-generated graphics, may allow the user to direct the user equipment only to display producer-generated graphics, may allow the user to include user-specified graphics, etc.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.